Tale Of A Ninja
by TheScarletNinja
Summary: Mika tells her story about whats been going down in 'Naruto'. Starting from the first day she became a ninja to when the Great Ninja War ended and more.
1. Chapter 1

The Tale of A Ninja

Chapter 1

Today is the day. I've been waiting a long time to do this. I'm going to tell you my story, my life. Enjoy because, we're going to start with ... The day I became a ninja.

I'm Mika Kuruteen. I was 12-years-old. I lived alone in an apartment. Don't ask why. I went to The Hidden Leaf Ninja Academy and on this day I became a full fledged genin.

I hummed as I got ready which was weird for me then. As I ate some leftover food from the fridge I heard some noise outside the door. I rushed to see what it was.

It was my neighbor, Sasuke Uchiha. He was also a ninja student we were in the same class. I hated him.

"What?" He said as he snarled at me.

"Nothing just going to school." I said as I glared at him.

He was such a little brat. I couldn't stand him and yet I was stuck living across the hall from him.

We walked down the stairs to the street. Across the street a girl with long pink hair was getting out the door

"Sakura! Hey, Sakura over here! Let's go!" I said as Sasuke walked in front of me then down the street.

"Mika, Good Morning!" Sakura said joining me in the middle of the street.

Sakura Haruno was my best friend. We've been friends since we were 6-years-old. She is only friends with me because I don't like boys. Hahaha. that's a joke.

As we headed for the Academy we pasted Yamanaka flower shop where Ino Yamanaka was coming out. She turned and looked at us.

"Good morning Sakura, Mika." She said with a smirk.

"Hello Ino." Sakura and I said in sync.

"I'm going on ahead Sakura see ya." I said as they started arguing as usual.

I got to the class room way ahead of them. I sat in my usual spot.

As I looked around Iwondered who would be in my 3-man-cell. I hoped to God that it wasn't going to be Naruto Uzumaki, that little idiot would only slow me down. I wished that emo-boy over there wouldn't be in my team. Sasuke Uchiha, that smirky smartass.

When Sakura and Ino came in, I relized that she would be my ideal teammate she is my best friend so we would get along.

With all the camotion I noticed somehow Naruto pissed the girls off to were they beat the shit out of him.

Finally the time came where Iruka-sensei annoced the teams.

"In Team 7 we have Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha."

Suprisingly I was happy for Sakura she was with Sasuke Uchiha the boy she had been crushing over since I can remember. I was also happy because Naruto and Sasuke weren't in my team.

Before I know it Iruka-sensei said "Alright, that's it for the teams..."

"What! Sensei my friend Mika didn't get called and she got the best marks in the school, she can't be left out!" Sakura yelled as I relized she was right I had been forgotten.

"Oh, right. Here we are Mika Kuruteen. You will be in Team...AH, 7." Iruka said with shock.

I couldn't believe it not only was I in the same team as Sakura but I was in the same team as Sasuke and Naruto the two people I never wanted to be on a team with. The only way it would have gotten worse is if I had dropped dead right there.

I lost my cool. "Iruka sensei that is not possible there can't be 4 people on a team and why those two!" I yelled standing up and pointing in their general direction.

"Actually this has happened before, with the Legendry Sanin. It is rare where there is a extra but it happens. There is nothing I can do, Hokage special orders." Iruka smiled than said, "Now time to go for today. Tomarrow you'll meet your new senseis."

I met with Sakura to eat lunch but she was more interested in eating with our new teammate Sasuke Uchiha.

"Man, I was hoping to eat with and get to know him. I mean we are on the same team now." She sighed then sat on a bench

I sat next to her.

"Sakura don't worry we'll have lots of time to get to know eachother, you don't have to do that all so soon. I mean, you didn't even know my name for the whole first week of our friendship, am I right."

She looked at me than smiled

"You're right Mika no need to be so impatient."

Suddenly from behind a tree came Sasuke of all people.

"I'll get going, Sakura, see ya." I glared at Sasuke then not only was he my neighbor but he was my teammate. That sucked so bad I wanted to die right there.

Then I remembered I left my lunch box back there. So I turned around and head back to the place where I left Sakura and him.

I heard in the distance someone say "I'm desperate." then I moved a tree branch out of the way to see Sakura and Sasuke getting ready to play a game of tonsil tennis.

Suddenly Sasuke jumped up said "I'll be right back!" than ran away.

"He must be shy." Sakura said giggling

"That is sooooo gross,Sakura." I said stepping out of the trees and grabing my lunch box.

"You say that, oh my." She said blushing.

"Well now next time take a quick scan before you try to have a spit swap meet in a public place, Forehead!" I kept getting louder as I went on. "Oh, I'm so sorry Sakura, I didn't mean to call you that. I just lost my head."

"It's okay, if it's you... just don't make a habit of it, got it."

Then Sasuke came back but he looked different (probaly relived, Haha).

"Oh, Sasuke are you ready, I mean mentally prepard because I know I am." Sakura said when she saw him as she jumped up. She completely forgot I was there.

"Where is Naruto." he asked like she didn't even say anything at all. That ticked me off so I left before I said or saw things I didn't want to.

I went home to think about what just happened. In one day I, Mika Kuruteen became a ninja, was put on a team with my best friend Sakura Haruno, and the two most annoying people in the world, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. And the next day we all were going to meet our new sensei and begin missions and training. What was I going to do.

Well, find out next chapter. *END*


	2. Chapter 2

The Tale of A Ninja

Chapter 2

In this chapter I'm going to tell you my view of the first time our team met Kakashi-sensei.

In the morning at the Academy, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and I were all still waiting for our new sensei to show up.

"AAAARGHH! He's late!" Naruto yelled in frustration.

"Shut up! Naruto just shut up! You've been complaining for an hour." I said I couldn't stand him much longer. "Naruto, what are you doing you'll get in trouble." Sakura said following Naruto to the door. He was putting an eraser in the door jam.

"Serves him right for being late. So when he walks in the door. Surprise!" Naruto said laughing.

"Our teacher is a jonin, an elite ninja. He won't fall for something so childish." Sasuke said glancing at the eraser.

I realized that in a way that was the first time I've ever heard Sasuke's voice.

Suddenly the door opened up and the eraser fell on a man with silver hair.

Naruto started laughing; Sakura was apologizing for not stopping him. I couldn't believe that had just happened, our sensei who is of jonin level fell for that cheap trick, and to the look of it Sasuke couldn't either.

Bending over and picking up the eraser the man said "Hm, how can I put this, my first impression of the group, you're all a bunch of idiots."

I was furious at his smugness that made him seem even worse than Sasuke.

"Well than follow me." He turned and walked out (we followed).

"Alright why don't you introduce yourselves." He said leaning against the rail.

"What are we suppose to say." Sakura asked sitting down on the step.

"Things you like, don't like, dreams for the future, hobbies. Stuff like that." He answered back.

"Why don't you go first so we can see what it's like, Sensei." Naruto said also sitting on the step. "Me, I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate, I don't feel like telling you that." I couldn't believe he said that Sakura and Naruto were shocked, too. "Dreams for the future, I've never really thought of it. As for hobbies, I have lots of hobbies."

"Well that's useless all he did was tell us his name." Sakura whispered. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Your turn. You on the right you go first."

"Believe it. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen Iruka-sensei gets me at the Ichiraku Noodle Shop. I hate the 3 minute wait for the instant ramen. My hobby is tasting different ramen and comparing them. And my dream is to be the greatest Hokage, then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody, somebody important." Naruto said adjusting his headband. He really believed that he could be Hokage. Then, I thought that was the stupidest thing I've ever heard.

"Alright, next." Kakashi-sensei said looking over to Sakura.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like….uh I mean the person I like is…., uh, my hobby is…., my dream for the future is…" Sakura squealed. I stared at her she never mentioned me at all (some friend). "And what do you hate?" Kakashi asked. "NARUTO!" She answered.

I actually felt bad for Naruto. I knew he liked Sakura a lot.

"Now, you in the middle." He said pointing to Sasuke.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't practically like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality, I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." said Sasuke with the most serious look I've ever seen. Everyone fell silent just staring at him.

"Alright now, you." Kakashi said pointing at me.

"I don't feel like it." I said. I didn't want to tell three strangers my well… anything.

"Mikanomi Akane Kuruteen! That is so not fair, just answer! Lie if you have to! Say something!" Sakura yelled at me.

It was bad, when Sakura uses my full name. I have to do it.

"Fine, my name is Mika Kuruteen. The only thing like is my friend Sakura. Anything else I hate. My hobbies are training and extra studying at the library. My goal for the future is to….." What could I say everything I said was the truth but, what would they say if I told them truth. "Is to what, Mika?" Kakashi asked. I saw Sakura looking at me (she didn't know the truth at all).

"Is to kill someone and then restore my clan." I said. I glanced at them. They all show signs of shock.

I was shocked when I heard Sasuke's. We shared the same goal, why?

"Okay. You are each unique and have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow."

"What kind of mission?" Naruto asked. "It's task that the 5 of us will do together." Kakashi answered. "What!" Naruto asked. "A survival excursive."

"What, I thought we were going on a mission, not more practice. We already did this stuff at the Academy. That's how we got here." Sakura said visibly upset. "Yes, but this is different from the Academy."

"What kind of training is it?" Naruto asked puzzled (but when isn't Naruto confused).

Kakashi laughed as if he heard something funny. "Hold on, Sensei, that's a normal question. What's so funny?" Sakura had a point.

"Well if I tell you, you won't like it." He laughed in response. "Of the 28 graduates who just came here only nine or ten will actually be accepted as genin, the other 18 will be weeded out and sent back to the Academy. In other words, this is a make it or break it past fail test. The chance you'll fail is at least 66%."

No way I've worked to hard to be sent back. That son of a …

"See told you, you wouldn't like it." He said smugly.

"That's crazy! We worked hard to get here! Believe it! What was the graduation test for anyway!" Naruto yelled. Even annoying he made a point.

"Oh, that was to select students who might become genin or not. That's how it is. I decide whether you pass or fail. Be at the training ground at 5am and bring your ninja gear." Kakashi said standing up and turned around (back to us).

This is it. I'm going to pass this test. I can't hold back. I have a goal I must reach.

"That's it, you're dismissed. Oh, and tomorrow you better skip breakfast or you'll puck." Then he left.

"Here Mika." She said setting a plate down on the table in front of me. "Thank you, Mrs. Haruno. Your cooking is the best." I said grabbing a spoon to dig into her splendid curry.

"Sakura this is your favorite, eat up." I said when I realized that she wasn't touching her plate. "Don't tell me you're on another diet you know, you shouldn't do that. Kakashi-sensei said we can't eat breakfast so at least eat dinner." She just smiled.

"Thanks for being worried about me, but I'm tough so I'll be okay." She said making muscles at me to show me she had some.

"Alright but don't blame me if you get hungry tomorrow during the training. Can I have another bowl, please?"

I tried to warn her. Next chapter we start the excursive what will happen. *END*


	3. Chapter 3

The Tale of A Ninja

Chapter 3

This is the day we are to take an exercise test to really become genin.

The sun barely came over the horizon and I was alone at the training grounds. I stood there thinking about yesterday.

I'm on a team with my best friend, an annoying little naratic shrimp, and two smug smartasses. If we don't pass this test we get sent back to the Academy. My goal is too important to be held back now. Which reminds me that Sasuke guy has the same goal as me, what is that about? Did he...

Just then Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke came from the darkness. Sakura and Naruto looked like the living dead. Sasuke looked like he slept for days. "Sakura, I told you to sleep early. Why do you never listen to me?" I said when she sat down at my feet.

"Sorry to excited to sleep." She laughed. "That is a lie, Sakura." I said looking down at her.

I looked at my charm bracelet. Mom, Dad, I'm going to pass this test, for you. The charm bracelet was given to me on my birthday by my parents before they died. It's my most valued treasure.

Hours went by then, "Morning everyone ready for your first day?" Kakashi-sensei said showing up out of nowhere.

"YOU'RE LATE!"

"Well a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way." Kakashi-sensei's' excuses were always so far-fetched. "Well, let's get started."

He set a clock on the stump. "Here, it's set for noon." Holding up three bells he said, "Your assignment is very simple you just have to take these bells from me, that's all there is to it. If you can't get them by noon you go without lunch, you'll be tied to those stumps and you'll watch while I eat my lunch in front of you."

That's why he told not to eat breakfast to make it harder.

"Hey, wait a minute, there is four of us. How come there are only three bells." Sakura said.

"Well that way at least one of you will be tied to a stump and altimetry disqualified for failing to complete the mission. That one will be sent back to the Academy. You can use any weapons even shurikin. If you're not ready to kill me you won't take the bells."

"Those weapons are too dangerous, Sensei!"

"Exceptionally since you couldn't dodge that eraser." Naruto laughed.

"Class clowns are usually the weakest links. You simply just ignore them, lowest score, losers. When I say start you can begin."

I saw that agitated Naruto. He pulled out a kunai then charged at Kakashi. Within seconds Kakashi was holding down Naruto.

"Don't be so impatient. I didn't say start yet."

We all backed away. He's so fast I was barely able to follow. He is a true jonin.

"But you came at me with the intent to kill. So how can I say this I'm actually starting to like you guys. Get ready and start."

I could see where everyone was, Sakura was hiding under a bush, Sasuke in a tree across the field from me, but Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

"Ninja need to conceal there movement and hide effectively." Suddenly t found Naruto.

"You and me, right now, fair and square, let's go!" Naruto that idiot.

"You know compared to the others you're a bit weird."

"Oh yeah, the only thing weird here is you haircut." Naruto toke off. He charged at Kakashi again.

Kakashi reached into his backpouch that stopped Naruto in his tracks.

"Shinobi battle technique part 1, taijutsu, the physical part." Kakashi said, pulling something out of his pouch.

Hold up, taijutsu is hand to hand combat so why is he headed for a weapon.

Kakashi pulled out… a book with the title 'Make-out Paradise'. They stood there Kakashi reading his book. Then Naruto charged at him. He leapt in to the air throwing a right punch. Kakashi blocked it easily. Then Naruto swung a left kick. Kakashi ducked. Naruto went for a left hit when Kakashi disappeared. He showed up behind him making the hand sign; tiger. He could obliterate him with that.

Kakashi came at he then…. jabbed him in the ass. "A Thousand Years of Death!" he yelled.

That was just an ass poke, how lame. He's just messing with him now.

As Naruto sank in the water I was about to grab o kunai-knife but something was off. I saw a shurikin came fling out of the water. Kakashi, without a flicker of the eye, caught them.

Naruto climbed out of the water yelled something about being hungry and I was reminded about what Sakura said.

*FLASHBACK*

"Sakura this is your favorite, eat up." I said when I realized that she wasn't touching her plate. "Don't tell me you're on another diet you know, you shouldn't do that. Kakashi-sensei said we can't eat breakfast so at least eat dinner." She just smiled.

"Thanks for being worried about me, but I'm tough so I'll be okay." She said making muscles at me to show me she had some.

"Alright but don't blame me if you get hungry tomorrow during the training. Can I have another bowl, please?"

*FLASHBACK END*

Naruto kept yelling, Kakashi just ignored him. Then out of the water came seven Narutos. They were real shadow clones. They charged.

Suddenly from behind Naruto clamped onto Kakashi's back. The other clones clamped to his legs and one jumped into the air for a flying punch. He made contact to….himself. Naruto punched Naruto.

The Narutos started a brawl with themselves. He finally undid the jutsu. He was standing alone. Kakashi used the substitution jutsu.

Naruto then went running to a tree were he saw a bell. A rope pulled him up by his feet hanging him from a tree. A trap obviously.

As Kakashi stood there lecturing Naruto I got a bad feeling. I scanned carefully. Sasuke was getting ready to throw shurikin at Kakashi.

"NO, Sasuke it's a trap! Don't do…!" I yelled but it was too late. The shurikin went flying. They smacked Kakashi in the side, as Kakashi fell I thought Either it wasn't a trap or he is just pretending.

Suddenly he turned into a log.

Shit. I ran. My yelling gave away my position he knows where I am. Damn, I know Sasuke was just in the way if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have yelled.

I stopped running when I heard Sakura screaming.

She's in trouble; I went toward the scream when I ran into a battle between Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei.

Sasuke threw shurikin. Kakashi dodged. Sasuke threw a kunai at a rope; kunai-knives came flying at Kakashi. Sasuke showed up behind Kakashi and threw a left kick at Kakashi, who blocked it with left arm. Kakashi grabbed his foot with his right hand. Sasuke threw his right fist. Kakashi grabbed his fist. Sasuke flung his right leg; Kakashi blocked it with his left arm still holding his fist and foot. Sasuke reached for the bells. Just before he had them Kakashi pushed him away. Then Sasuke made the horse and tiger signs.

That's a fire style jutsu. Genin can't use fire style that's too much chakra.

Then a fireball came out of nowhere engulfing Kakashi. When it dissipated he was gone. Sasuke looked around. From out of the ground came a hand, it clamped around he's ankle pulling him under the ground.

Kakashi used his Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu.

Sasuke isn't a bad fighter. I thought.

"Sasuke!" I came running. Kakashi turned around and charged kunai in hand. I ducked under his arm. I grabbed Sasuke then pulled him out. "Look, I saw your fight. Follow my lead and maybe we can get a bell or two." I whispered.

"I don't need your help." He said glaring at me.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't think it might work. Just this once use teamwork. I'll never ask again." I said.

"Fine then, let's get this over with."

I reached into my backpouch and grabbed a green scroll. "Here toss this to me when I ask. 'Kay." He took it. Kuruteen clan special family scroll it'll suck some of his chakra giving me the extra I need for the jutsu.

We ran, him to the left me to the right. We threw shurikin, but Kakashi jumped over them. "Now Sasuke!" he threw the scroll. I unraveled it, bite my thump, and smeared my name in blood on the scroll. Sasuke used his Fireball Jutsu. As I made hand signs rapidly, Kakashi dodged the fireball. Out of the scroll came lightning balls. Sasuke toke the opportunity to throw some punches. Kakashi's dodging brought him my way. I put the scroll away. I leapt toward Kakashi. He jumped to the right. Sasuke and I stood next to each other. He went to charge, but I stopped him.

"Why are you stopping me?" he said irritated.

I put up my hand showing him I had two of the three bells.

"How?" Sasuke was shocked.

"I have to admit, you're a good teammate, Sasuke." I held out my hand to shake his.

He scoffed and turned away.

"Oh really then, and after I went through all that trouble to get you a bell, too. Fine, Kakashi-sensei here." I threw one of the bells Kakashi's way.

"What the…!" Sasuke said glaring at me, again.

"That's what you get for being stubborn, Emo boy." I said. Then I felt movement under my feet. I noticed Kakashi was gone. I jumped just in time to see Sasuke go under again.

I hid in the trees and ran off.

I sat on the stump and waited for lunch.

That ass, Sasuke, he should be grateful that I even got him a bell.

The alarm went off and everyone gathered.

Naruto got tied to the stump. Sakura sat to the left, Sasuke to the right, and I sat against the stump to the left.

"Uh oh, stomachs growing, huh. That's too bad. Oh, by the way about this excursive, well, I've decided not to send any of you back to the Academy."

Something didn't seem right.

"Then that mean all 4 of us!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically.

"Yes all 4 of you…. are being dropped from the program, permanently."

No way, he didn't just….

"Drop us from the program that means we can never become ninja! You said if we didn't get the bells we'll be sent back to the Academy! You can't just change your mind and kick us out! Why would you do that!"

"Because you don't think like ninja. You think like little kids, like brats." Kakashi said.

Then Sasuke charged at him. Next thing Kakashi is sitting on Sasuke. "You think it's all about you. You don't know what it means to be a ninja. You think it's a game. Why do you think we put you on squads? Did you ever consider that question for one moment?"

"I don't know what you mean?"

"I mean you never understood what this excursive was all about. Not even close. That's what determines whether you pass or fail." Kakashi said.

"I wanted to ask you that from the beginning." Sakura asked.

"Use your head 3 to 4 people on a squad, why do you think we'd do that?"

"AH, how would we know we didn't make the rules!" Naruto yelled.

"It's so basic teamwork." Kakashi said irritated.

"Just working together?"

"Yes, it's to late now but if you all came at me you might have been able to take them. Well, anyway it's over."

Uh, that can't be right. I thought. "You set it up with 4 people but only 3 bells. If we work together only 3 people would get the bells, and that would lead to group conflict and the squad would break up." I said.

"Exactly, I purposely pitted you against each other. I wanted to see if you could over come that and put the squad ahead of yourselves. A genin should have a natural feel for teamwork but you it never even cross your minds. Sakura, you obsessed over Sasuke who was gone, while Naruto was right in front of you and you didn't lift a finger to help him. Naruto you do everything on your own, everything. Mika you may have got the idea, but the minute Sasuke ticked you off you gave the bell back. There are times you have teammates who you don't get along with but you deal with it anyway. And you Sasuke you thought the others were so far beneath you they were worthless. Arrogance, ninja missions are carried out it squads, you need individual skills but teamwork is the most essential element. Every Shinobi knows this and when individuals put themselves above the squad this can lead to failure and death. For example, Sakura kill Naruto or Sasuke dies. That's what happens on a mission the enemy takes a hostage and you have an impossible chose and someone ends up dead. On every mission your life is on the line. Did you look at this stone the names engraved on it? They are all ninja who are honored as heroes in our village." "That's it now I know! I'm going to have my name engraved on that stone! I'm not going to live and die like a dog! I'm going to be a hero!" Naruto yelled.

"They are a special kind of hero."

"What kind?" Naruto asked.

"They're all K.I.A." Kakashi said.

"That sounds cool." Naruto smiled.

"It means Killed In Action. They all died." I said.

Naruto realized his mistake. "This is a memorial stone the names of my closest friends are on here. Alright, I'm going to give you one more chance, but I'm going to make it much harder on you. You'll have 3 hours to get a bell eat now to build up strength but Naruto doesn't get any. It's your punishment for breaking the rules. If anyone tries to feed him, they will immediately fail. I make the rules you follow got it." Kakashi said.

We sat down eating our food. Naruto's stomach was so loud.

"Here." Sasuke handed Naruto his lunch.

Is he serious? He has a point but Kakashi-sensei...

"Kakashi's gone we need to get those bells as a team, if Naruto's hungry he'll be weak and ineffective that hurts the team." Sasuke said.

"Hey, Sakura give him yours, you are a diet, right." I whispered. I was joking I never thought she would actually give him her lunch. "Thanks." Naruto said weeping.

"Just hurry up. Eat it." Sakura said agitated.

"But…" "I'm on a diet; I mean I don't eat as much as the others. Just take it!" Sakura yelled.

"I can't! My hands are tied, you need to feed me." Naruto said wiggling his fingers.

"WHAT!" Sakura yelled.

"Hurry up he could come back at any second." Sasuke said searching around.

"Fine, but never again, got it!" She said.

"Hurry up!" I said.

She popped a rice ball in his mouth.

"YOU!" Kakashi come in a cloud of smoke. Damn it.

"You broke the rules I hope you're ready for the punishment." He made some hand signs. The clouds rolled in, it got dark, lightning come crashing down. "Any last word?"

"But you said…. You said there were 4 of us that's why Sakura and…" Naruto yelled.

"We're all on this team and we're all in this together." Sasuke answered.

"Yeah, that's right we gave our lunch to him because…because…" sakura stammered.

"Because the 4 of us are one." I said finishing her sentence for her.

"Believe it! That's right!" Naruto yelled.

"The 4 of you are one, that's your excuse….. You pass." Kakashi smiled.

"What now?" I said.

"You're the first team to succeed. The others did as I told them and fell for every trap. They couldn't think for themselves. Ninja must see through deception. In the ninja world those who break the rules are scum, that's true, but those who abandon their friends are worse then scum." He's not so bad. Maybe not smug, but a smartass still.

"The excursive is over. Everyone passes. Squad 7 starts their first mission tomorrow. Let's go home."

As we walked off something seemed wrong.

"Guys, were is Naruto?" I said.

We turned around. There he was glaring at us. He was still tied to the stump. We forgot to untie him.

I walked over to him pulled a kunai out and cut the rope.

"Come on, loser." I said pulling him forward.

These guys can they really be my friends and teammates (exceptionally Sasuke).

Wow huh? Stay tuned for the next chapter. *END*


End file.
